In an electric railway vehicle (referred to hereinafter as the “electric vehicle”) that includes a high voltage device, control is performed to interlock between access to the interior of a high voltage device chamber and application of high voltage to the high voltage device.
The interlock device for hinged doors disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a cylinder lock mechanism for which inserting and removing of a key are enabled only while rotated to a locking position, and performs interlock control between operation of the cylinder lock mechanism and operation of another device, by combined use of a lock with another device. This interlock device for hinged doors enables application of voltage to the high voltage device only after completion of locking of all the locks of the doors of a high voltage device chamber.
In the interlock lock box disclosed in Patent Literature 2, removing of a plurality of sub-keys is enabled only after insertion and operation of a master key, and the master key can be removed only after insertion and operation of all of the plurality of sub-keys.